


Perhaps Chivalry Isn't Dead

by melroihag



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Chivalry, F/F, Fluffy, Hollstein - Freeform, Swoon, fluffy af, gentlewoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melroihag/pseuds/melroihag
Summary: Carmilla and Laura get a drink in a bar and discuss one night stands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Super short, super sweet. I live for fluffy Hollstein moments.

“What?” Laura smirked and leant closer, stirring the straw in her glass, before locking heavy-lidded and lust-filled eyes with her. “You’re not telling me that you’ve never had a one night stand?” she asked almost in disbelief, her giggle revealing precious dimples and making her eyes sparkle.

Carmilla narrowed her eyes at her slightly and debated on whether or not to tell her the absolute truth. As she went to war with herself in her mind, she watched as the woman sat before her, tilted her head ever-so-slightly, Laura’s silent but curious gaze boring into hers.  
“Of course I have… but that was when I was young and stupid.” she tried to laugh it off, her gaze falling to the napkin beside her glass on the table.  
Laura’s hand gently placed atop of hers to stop it from fidgeting nervously. Carmilla glanced back up to find an amused glint in her hazel eyes.  
“What?” she cocked an eyebrow and bit her lip to stop from smiling.  
“You’re only 26. ‘Young and stupid’? I’m not buying it.” the brunette squeezed Carm’s hand gently and noticed the sharp intake of breath she took.

“I guess… it sounds so stupid.” Carmilla huffed a laugh and tucked her hair behind her ear with her free hand.  
“I like stupid.” Laura poked Carm’s forearm and smiled.  
“I guess I just… I think that finding someone worth waking up to is better than finding someone to sleep with. Lame, I know.” Carmilla shook her head and knocked back the rest of her drink. A blush flooding her cheeks as she looked around, everywhere but at the gorgeous girl in front of her.

Laura was not expecting Carmilla’s comment. The thought of how chivalry has perhaps not “died” after all, popping into her head. Her heart ached as she watched Carmilla mentally berate herself for the honest answer she’d given, so she reached out with both hands to take hers.  
“Y’know what?” she asked, interlacing their fingers over the table. She waited for Carm to look up, but she didn’t, so she continued.  
“That sounds so much more appealing than a one night stand, anyway.” she smiled and dipped her head to look into the her eyes.  
Carmilla nodded slowly as Laura’s comment sunk in, a small shy smile curving her lips.  
The small smile from her was like a shot of adrenaline through Laura’s veins. Her smile spread to a shit-eating grin as she slipped off of her stool and rounded the table.

Carmilla’s heart began to race as the tiny brunette got closer. She turned slightly just as Laura wrapped her arms around her.  
“Thank you… for being honest with me.” she whispered as she hugged Carmilla.  
“The most beautiful things to me are honest.” the words slipped from Carm’s mouth before she could stop them.  
Laura pulled back and smiled almost shyly at her, Carm’s words making her feel warm and fuzzy.

 

After a minute or so, Laura’s smile grew and Carmilla couldn’t help but laugh.  
“What?” she asked, her eyes flickering to Laura’s hand still on her shoulder.  
A melodic hum sounded from the brunette as she sighed happily, absentmindedly twirling a dark curl of Carmilla’s around her finger.  
“I think you may be the new poster child for the modern gentlewoman.” she teased as she played with the ends of Carm’s hair.  
“Ha ha, you’re hilarious.” Carmilla smiled and rolled her eyes.  
“And for the record… I can think of no better way to wake up, than for this face to be the first thing I see.” she said quietly, as she lightly caressed Carmilla’s cheek. Her eyes following the trail down, as light goosebumps left in her wake from just the gentlest of touches.

As her thumb caressed Carmilla’s bottom lip, she closed her eyes for just a moment, as if memorising the exact moment, before she blinked and took a step back.  
“I’m gonna go get another drink. You want one?” Laura asked, her gaze shifting from the ground beneath her feet then towards the bar.  
Carmilla cleared her throat to make sure that not even the tiniest bit of disappointment she felt would creep into her voice.  
“Erm, sure.” she replied and watched as Laura wandered towards the bar, through the crowd and out of sight.


End file.
